1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to illumination, and more particularly to an illumination device utilizing multiple optical modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of LED-based illumination, effective distribution of light from LEDs is a major priority. Normally, an illumination device has only one illumination distribution pattern, with others unavailable. Thus, what is called for is an illumination device with multiple illumination distribution patterns that can overcome the limitations described.